impactfandomcom-20200213-history
TJP
Theodore James Perkins (born September 3, 1984) is an American professional wrestler best known under the ring name T.J. Perkins. He is best known for his time with WWE and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). In WWE he performed as TJP and was the inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion, as well as the winner of the inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Classic tournament. In TNA he is a former TNA X Division Champion, where he used the ring name Manik, a spin-off of the Suicide gimmick. He also worked on the independent circuit as T.J. Perkins, TJP, or under a mask as Puma (also stylized as PUMA). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As T.J. Perkins / TJP *** Detonation Kick / Damnation Kick (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) *** TJP Clutch (Leglock inverted cloverleaf) ** As Manik / Suicide *** Death from Above (Double chickenwing double knee gutbuster) *** Frog splash ** As Puma *** 540° corkscrew springboard tornado DDT *** Figure Four Deathlock (Leglock cloverleaf) *** Puma Suplex (Bridging tiger suplex) *** Triangle choke * Signature moves ** 540° corkscrew springboard tornado DDT ** 86er (Diving high knee) ** Brainbuster ** Cross armbreaker ** Double chickenwing double knee gutbuster ** Figure Four Deathlock (Leglock cloverleaf) ** Kneebar ** Mega Buster (Jumping neckbreaker) ** Michinoku Driver II ''(Sitout scoop slam piledriver) ** Senton bomb ** Sharpshooter ** ''Skull Crusher (Kneeling reverse piledriver) ** Tiger suplex ** Tornado DDT ** Two Amigos (Rolling vertical suplexes followed by a belly-to-back suplex) ** Wrecking Ball Dropkick (Springboard front dropkick to the outside to an opponent draped over the second rope) * Nicknames ** "The Fil-Am Flash" * Entrance themes ** Ring of Honor *** "Going Under" by Evanesence *** "No Reason" by Sum 41 *** "The Empire Strikes First" by Bad Religion *** "Pretty Handsome Awkward" by The Used ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Coming Alive" by AD/AM (as Suicide) *** "Inner Villain" by Dale Oliver (as Manik) *** "Cut You Down" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of The Revolution) *** "A Little Bit More ©" by Nicolas Phillimore Dagnall & Sadie Rudkins ** EVOLVE Wrestling *** "Champion" by Tyrone Briggs ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Devastate" by The Heroes Lie *** "Playing with Power" by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments * All Pro Wrestling ** APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) * Alternative Wrestling Show ** AWS Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ** Best New Sensation (2003) ** Feud of the Year (2003) * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Liger Rivera * EVOLVE Wrestling ** Breakout Match (2010) vs. Munenori Sawa (on January 16) * Mach One Wrestling ** NWA Heritage Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** American Young Lions Cup Tournament (2004) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #35 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 * SoCal Uncensored ** Rookie of the Year (2001) * Southpaw Regional Wrestling ** SRW Champion (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2013) * United Independent Wrestling Alliance ** UIWA Lightweight Championship (1 time) * UWA Hardcore Wrestling ** UWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** Cruiserweight Classic (2016) Category:Roster